


Sizing Him UP

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Dancing, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Size Kink, Size Queen Nanase Haruka, Slutty Nanase Haruka, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, Tumblr Prompts, getting over heartbreak, prompt 6, prompt 79
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Trying to get over his heartbreak, Haru and Nagisa go to a club to pick up some guys.  What Haru finds will leave him ruined for any other man.





	Sizing Him UP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unholy_Vengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Vengeance/gifts).



“C’mon, Haru!  Don’t be a scaredy cat!” Nagisa exclaims, tugging on his arm.  “We’re going to get you a man tonight so you can stop moping over Makoto.”

“I don’t need a man, Nagisa.  I’m fine!”

“Fine, my ass!  Let’s go!”

Feeling completely ridiculous in the slutty outfit Nagisa made him wear, Haru tumbles after his friend as he’s pulled into the club.  _I really don’t want to be here._   Feeling eyes on him as he’s pulled up to the bar, a red blush settles on his cheeks.  “Nagisa, they’re all staring at me,” he says, leaning close so his friend can hear him.

“That’s a good thing, Haru.  It means you’re attractive, Haru.”

“Oh.”  Haru watches as Nagisa orders a drink for each of them.  “What’s this?” He asks when he’s handed a cup.

“Don’t worry about it!  Just drink and have fun!”

**********

 _Well, this turned out exactly as I expected._ Haru watches Nagisa bumps and grinds against a guy with glasses on the dance floor.  After Nagisa’s third round of shots with some of his friends from another school, Haru found himself completely abandoned.  He made his way over to a table in a dark corner and watched Nagisa to make sure he wouldn’t get left behind.

“Well, hello there, Beautiful.  What are you doing here by yourself?”

Turning to the voice and preparing to say he isn’t interested, his voice lodges in his throat and his jaw drops.  _Oh…my…gods!_

The man—no, the hunk—smirks smugly at him.  “Like what you see?”  The man is tall, way taller than Haru, and built like a tank.  His shoulders are extremely broad and Haru can see the thick muscle cording across those shoulders and down the arms.  His shirt clings to his torso, giving Haru an eyeful of a sinfully built chest and abdomen.  His legs are encased in tight jeans that show off his powerful, thick thighs.

Forcing himself to close his mouth, Haru swallows.  “U-uhn, can I help you?”

Sliding into the booth and effectively blocking Haru’s escape, the man continues smirking at him.  “I hope so.  I saw you sitting here all by your lonesome and just had to talk to you.”

“Ah.”  Externally, Haru seems calm, cool, and collected.  However, internally, Haru is freaking out.  _Oh my gosh!  What do I do?  He’s so hot!  And gigantic!  He looks like he could crush me with one hand!_

“Wanna dance with me, Beautiful?”  The man’s smirk drops into a more sultry smile.

Feeling bold, Haru licks his lips and straightens in his seat.  “Buy me a drink first?”

The smile becomes even more sultry.  “Playing hard to get, huh?  I like it.  Don’t go away, Beautiful.”  The man slides out of the booth and saunters up to the bar.  Haru watches as the crowd parts for him.

As he continues watching him, his phone buzzes.

**_From: Nagisa:_ ** _I see you’ve caught yourself a man_

**_From: Haruka:_ ** _He’s just buying me a drink_

**_From: Nagisa:_ ** _Whatever you say.  Hey, I’m leaving with this guy I met.  You have the car keys so you can leave at any time.  Good luck_

Haru watches as Nagisa waltzes out of the bar with the guy with glasses from before.  _Well, I hope he has a nice time._

“Miss me, Beautiful?”  The man slides back into the booth with two glasses filled with a dark liquid and hands one to Haru.

“Do I want to know what’s in here?” He asks, glancing at the dark liquid inside.

“Not really.”  He takes the glass from Haru’s hand and takes a long swig.  “See?  Now you know that I’m not trying to drug you or anything.”

Taking the glass back and rolling his eyes, Haru takes a sip.  “Drink your own, Stranger.”

“Ah, forgive me.  I never introduced myself.  My name is Souske Yamazaki.  What’s your name?  Or should I just keep calling you beautiful, Beautiful?”

“I’m Haruka Nanase, but please call me Haru.  It’s nice to meet you Souske.”  He takes another sip, humming at the taste.  “This is good.”

“Of course it’s good!  I wouldn’t give you anything that isn’t good!”  Souske seems almost scandalized, which makes Haru giggle.  Souske smirks again.  “Tell me, Beautiful, are you here with anyone?”

“I was here with my friend, but he found someone he wanted to go home with.”  He answers nonchalantly while taking another sip.  _It’s almost gone._

“Hmmm.”  Souske hums and brings the glass up to his lips, looking at Haru over the top of it.  “So, you’re free then?”

“I guess you could say that.”  Anticipation travels up his spine.

“Wanna dance with me, Beautiful?”

Tipping his glass back and swallowing the rest of his drink, Haru smiles.  “Sure.”

Swallowing the rest of his own drink, Souske stands up and extends his hand to Haru.  “Shall we?”

Allowing himself to be pulled to the dance floor, Haru lets Souske wrap his arms around him and start swaying to the music.  “I didn’t realize we were going to be dancing like this,” he snarks, smirking up at Souske mischievously. 

Souske raises his eyebrows.  “Oh?  How did you think we were going to dance?”

“Like this.”  Unwrapping Souske’s arms from around him, Haru feels the beat before putting his back against Souske and grinding his ass into his crotch.  Then he turns around and grinds their fronts together. 

Souske’s breath catches in his throat before his smirk returns and he rolls his hips in sync with Haru’s.  “Oh, I like this much better than before,” he rumbles, leaning down next to Haru’s ear.  He nibbles on his earlobe for a minute, listening to the low groan emanating from his dance partner’s mouth before latching his hands onto the rolling hips.  His thumbs rub lazy circles before his hands slide back and grab handfuls of Haru’s ass to bring the smaller male closer to him.

Allowing their hips to roll into each other for a little bit longer, Haru suddenly turns around and grinds his ass into Souske’s crotch again.  The music suddenly changes into a sultrier tune.  Souske groans and his hands come to rest on Haru’s hips.  People around them slow to a stop to watch as Haru and Souske move along to the beat, mesmerizing people with their movements.  Haru’s arms reach up and wrap around Souske’s neck and he tilts his head back.

 _Oh, he’s asking for it now._   Deciding to stop being hesitant and just to go for it, his large fingers dip into the waistband of Haru’s shorts.  “What do you want, Haruka?” He asks, once again leaning his head down next to his ear.

Haru shivers but doesn’t respond, instead focusing on moving his body to the beat.  _His body feels so massive behind me._

Deciding to take the situation into his own hands, Souske spins Haru around and connects their lips.  Gripping Haru’s hips tightly, he begins rolling them together quickly.  Inching his hands back, they slip into the back of his shorts and grip the bare cheeks.  He groans slightly when he realizes that that Haru is wearing a thong.

Haru’s eyes roll back into his head when he feels Souske’s bulge rubbing against him every time their hips thrust together.  _He’s so big!_   He whimpers into Souske’s mouth and scrabbles for a hold somewhere on the shirt that stretched across the broad chest.

Feeling Haru’s growing arousal, Souske pulls away slightly.  “What do you say about getting out of here, Beautiful?”

“Your place or mine?” He responds breathlessly, his pupils dilated with lust.

“Mine, definitely.  You have a car?”

“Yeah.”

“Give me the keys.”

Fishing the keys out of his pocket and handing them to Souske, Haru is thrown over a broad shoulder and carried out of the club.  Souske easily finds the car and the drive feels like it takes forever.  Pulling up in front of a nice-looking apartment building, Haru finds himself thrown over Souske’s shoulder again and carried inside.  It isn’t long before they enter an apartment and Haru is thrown on a bed.

“You look so beautiful sprawled out on my bed, Haruka,” Souske says breathlessly, his own pupils now dilated with lust.

“Call me Haru,” he mumbles, slightly embarrassed to be called by his full name.  “Haruka is so girly.”

“I think the name ‘Haruka’ is beautiful and that it suits you, Beautiful.”

Red explodes all over his face as embarrassment floods through him.  “Please stop!”

“Never!”  Souske pulls his shirt off and tosses it to the side before working on his pants.  However, he catches Haru staring at him with a gaping mouth and smirks.  “Like what you see, Beautiful?”

Forcing his mouth closed, he swallows harshly and nods.  “Definitely.  You’re so big.”  Rising to his knees and crawling to the edge of the bed, Haru reaches out and touches the now bare torso.  “So strong.”

A shiver ripples through Souske’s body as Haru continues his feather-light touches all over his chest and abdomen.  “You like that I’m so much bigger than you?”

“Mmm.”  Haru traces the lines and dips of Souske’s muscles, marveling at how they contract and quiver when his fingers brush over them.  “You could completely overpower me and I wouldn’t be able to stop you,” he whispers, mostly to himself.

“If you like my top so much, then I think you’ll definitely like the bottom.”  Taking Haru’s hands, he pushes them into his pants and boxers, letting the soft hands wrap around his hardening member.

When Haru feels how big the hardening member is in his hands, he freezes and his eyes roll back in his head.  A shiver wracks down his spine when he thinks about how it would feel stuffed in his ass.  His mouth drops open and moans spill past his lips.

“Shit!  I can’t wait anymore!”  Pulling Haru’s hands from his pants, he quickly strips Haru and then shucks his own pants off.  Pushing the smaller boy back onto the bed, Souske grabs the lube from the bedside table before kneeling in between Haru’s legs.  Seeing his cock already hard and leaking against Haru’s stomach, Souske smirks.  “Tell me what you want, Beautiful,” he says as he coats his finger with the lube.  “If you don’t, I won’t know what to do to you.”  Sliding one finger into Haru, he watches as Haru squirms. 

His mouth opens and closes, trying to form words but he finds he cannot focus.  He moans as another finger is quickly added.

“You’re taking my fingers so easily,” Souske coos, watching as his fingers are practically swallowed by Haru’s ass.  “Your ass is just sucking them in.  It’s like you’re built to take me.”  He pushes another finger in.  Wet, lewd sounds start to fill the room as he adds more lube.  He continues fingering Haru for a little bit longer before his fingers still.

Haru whines.  “Wh-why’d you stop?”  He tries to thrust his hips to keep the friction going.

“You have to tell me what you want, Beautiful.  Otherwise, I won’t know what to do.”

Dropping his head back, Haru can feel his embarrassment building.  He throws his arms across his face and whines again.  “It’s too embarrassing!”

Teasingly, Souske thrusts his fingers deeper in and brushes against Haru’s prostate.  “Come on, Beautiful.  Tell me what you want.”

A gasp is wrenched from his throat and his hands fly down to fist the sheets.  “P-please!” He moans.

A smirk begins to form on Souske’s face.  “Please what, Haruka?”

“Please stuff your big, fat cock inside me!  Fill me up and split me open!  I wanna feel you inside me for days afterwards!  I want you to ruin me!  Ruin me with your big, fat cock!”

“Yes!” Souske hisses, lubing up his cock and shoving inside.

Haru’s back arches and a scream leaves his lips as he’s filled up.  “S-so big!  S-so full!” He whimpers.

“Shh,” Souske brushes some hair off his sweaty forehead and coos at him.  “Tell me when I can move.”

Pleasure lights his nerves on fire and Haru wiggles his hips.  “Please!  Move!  Fill me with your big, fat cock over and over again!”

Grinning, Souske pulls out almost completely before shoving back in, making Haru arch into him even more.  “So you like my big, fat cock, huh?  I bet you like how big I am because I can hold you down and make you powerless.  I’ll ruin you for anyone else; you’ll only think of me and how I can overpower you and split you open with my big, fat cock!  The only cock you’ll want is mine!”

“Yes!  Please, yes!” Haru sobs.  “Split me open with your big, fat cock!  Hold me down and make me powerless!  Ruin me for all other cocks!  I only want yours!”

Growling, Souske adjusts his grip on Haru’s hips before going even faster.  He watches as Haru’s face contorts as pleasure crashes over him.  “That’s right; think only of my cock!”

Shakily, Haru brings his hand down to his abdomen.  “I can feel you.”

Bringing his own hand to Haru’s stomach, he can feel the bulge where his cock thrusts deep into him.  Adding pressure, he watches as Haru’s eyes roll into the back of his head.  “Does it feel good, Haruka?  So good that you’ll cum?”

“Yes!” Haru screams.  “Please!”

“Call my name,” Souske says.  “Scream your daddy’s name as he makes you cum the best you’ve ever had.”

“SOUSKE!  PLEASE!  SOUSKE!”

“Cum!” Souske commands, feeling himself tip over the edge.

Haru’s vision whites as out as he cums, drifting off into a state of bliss as complete relaxation washes over him.  He has no concept of time, however when he comes out of it, Souske is wiping him down.

“Did it feel good, Beautiful?” Souske asks quietly when he notices Haru looking at him.

“The best,” he answers.  “Though, _‘Daddy’_?  Really?”

This time, it’s Souske who blushes.  “Sorry, it’s something I’m kinda really into.”

“Don’t apologize, I was just teasing.”  He smiles up at Souske.

“Whatever you say, Beautiful.”  When Souske is done wiping him up, he lays down and wraps Haru in his arms.  When Haru goes to say something, he’s immediately shushed.  “Shh, Beautiful; we’ll talk in the morning.”

A smile crosses Haru’s face and he allows himself to be pulled closer.  “Okay.  Goodnight, Souske.”

“Goodnight, Haruka.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic I made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's numbers 6 & 79...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know. Please, please, please stick to the ships listed there. Those are the ones I'm most comfortable writing and know the most about. Thanks!


End file.
